


The Nine-Tailed Fox Origami

by TheKeyboardPoet



Series: Escape From Tomioka-Sensei [4]
Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu Gakuen (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Guess how Zenitsu escaped from Tomioka-sensei?
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Tomioka Giyuu
Series: Escape From Tomioka-Sensei [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023045
Kudos: 14





	The Nine-Tailed Fox Origami

Zenitsu Agatsuma was trapped. He's in the dead end of the hallway, and Giyuu Tomioka the fearsome P.E teacher stepped closer in front of him, armed with his shinai.

"Agatsuma, why did you still not dye your hair black?" Giyuu asked with a deadly tone.

"But this is my hair's natural color!" Zenitsu answered frantically.

"Then you ask for it, Agatsuma!" Giyuu's eyes narrowed.

Giyuu almost struck down Zenitsu with his shinai, only for the morals officer pulled something from his pocket.

A nine-tailed fox origami.

Giyuu's eyes widened in awe. Such a perfect origami, he thought to himself.

Until this day, nobody knows that Giyuu actually loves to collect origamis, except for Giyuu's sister, Tsutako and the school janitor, Sakonji Urokodaki. Giyuu even has a special room where he keeps all of origamis he collected in there. And Zenitsu just got this new discovery from Tsutako herself.

(Flashback)

"I'll tell you about something Giyuu loves to do, but don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Tsutako placed her index finger on the lips.

"What's it!? What's it!?" Zenitsu asked impatiently.

"Giyuu loves to collect origamis!" Tsutako grinned. "He even has a special room for his origamis"

(End of flashback)

Speaking about that fox origami, where did Zenitsu got it?

(Back to yesterday...)

There's an origami learning center newly opened in Kimetsu Town. And the center is owned by an infamous origami expert named Konan.

"You asked me to do...what?" Konan was half-shocked in disbelief.

"Please! Please! I beg you!" Zenitsu pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Your teacher only wants you to dye your hair black, right?" Konan asked in confirmation.

Zenitsu sadly nodded.

"Then just dye your hair black already!" Konan said.

"But this is my hair's natural color!" Zenitsu cried.

Konan just gave an upset glare towards Zenitsu.

"You know, i don't have time to listen to your pitiful excuse" Konan frowned.

"But that is the only way i can distract my teacher!" Zenitsu cried again.

Oh please, Konan had enough with this blonde boy's antics.

"Alright, alright, i'll help you!" Konan finally changed her mind.

"Really!?" Zenitsu was excited.

"But there's one condition" Konan said.

(Back to present...)

Giyuu couldn't stop staring at the origami, not realizing that Zenitsu already slipped away from the area.

"Tomioka-san, what are you doing there?" Kanae Kochou, the biology teacher approached Giyuu from nearby room. "An origami? Who gives you?"

Meanwhile, as Konan walked near the gates of Kimetsu Academy, she just shooked her heads silently as she slowly gazed at the buildings.

And as for the condition, Konan wants Zenitsu to be enrolled into her origami class.

The end.


End file.
